Seduction of a Nerd
by hanyougal
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has everything. Looks, money, fame and the brain. Well... ALMOST everything. Meet Sakura Haruno, the school nerd who Sasuke has a huge crush on. Can Sasuke finally tell her his true feelings? Thus begins the seduction of Sakura, the nerd.
1. Chapter 1

a/n: Hey guys, what's up? So, as you may know I have the can't-stick-to-one-story syndrome. So, whaddya' expect? I'm starting a new fic. Sorry. I want you to like me. Please, like me! Soooo, anyways, I'll stop my chattering now and move on. Please R&R!

Much Love, Hanyougal

…

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto! I wish I did… It all belongs to mighty, Masashi Kishimoto-sama!

.

.

.

"Sakura, Sakura! Look, it's the new issue with Sasuke-sama's picture!" Ino gasped holding her beloved magazine.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm so jealous of Karin!" She roared as she glared at the girl in the picture with him.

I rolled my eyes again.

I looked at the picture and scowled.

Sasuke was sitting down on a couch, topless. He had this evil look on his stupid face. Karin was holding onto him as she sat on his lap and looked like she was flirting with the camera.

That wasn't the part that made you want to jump off a cliff in disgust.

Their legs were tied together closely as their arms were holding eachother.

Basically, their limbs were tied in a tight knot.

Believe me, a huge, messy knot.

Ohohoho, they were in a PRETTY compromising position.

Like how I emphasized on that word? Heh

"Ew." Was the only word I could mutter out.

"Ugh. Sakura, I don't understand why you hate Sasuke! I mean I'd do anything to just go be in his class!" Ino screeched.

I huffed.

We had this conversation over a million times.

"Ino, you know I don't have anything against the guy. I just…am not a big fan." I sighed.

"Sakura, you're not a big fan of anything! You're like so anti-social!" Ino pressed

I rolled my eyes again for the third time.

.

.

.

SASUKE P.O.V.

"What in the world is this?" Jiraiya screamed as he barged into my room holding onto his bowl of ramen in his left hand as he held a magazine in the other.

" Can't you ever knock?" I glared at him as I looked up from my book.

" What is this?" Jiraiya asked again.

This time, he let go of the bowl of ramen to point at the magazine.

" What? Shouldn't you be happy that I made it to the cover?" I asked bored.

"I do want you in the cover but not with a picture of you practically raping the girl!' Jiraiya hissed.

"Oh. Don't be such a bore, President." I remarked smirking.

"Gah! And here I was..trying to save your image! But, you just had to go there and ruin it all!" Jiraiya screamed like a crazed-man.

He must have drowned on a whole bottle of sake last night.

I stood up and sighed.

"I wasn't doing anything with the girl. She just pulled me to her and didn't let me go." I explained like a son who just stole a piece of cookie before dinner.

Well, a very chocolaty cookie.

Jiraiya was about to scream again but stopped mid-air.

"Fine. I'll let you go this time. But, if this happens next time, people are gonna find your bones buried in a desert 20 years from now!" Jiraiya hissed as he left.

I chuckled and poured myself a cup of coffee.

Really, that Jiraiya made me laugh.

I groaned when someone barged into my room again.

" Hey, Sas! Whatcha doing?" Naruto laughed.

"What are you here for?" I asked tired.

"Aw… You're so mean, like always." Naruto pouted as he fell on my bed.

" Seriously dude, what are you here for?" I asked taking a sip of my prepared coffee.

" Can't I congratulate my best friend for being on the cover of "Konoha" magazine?" Naruto grinned. (Lame, I know XD)

"Tch." I replied bored.

"School's tomorrow. Aren't you excited?" Naruto grinned as he rolled onto his stomach.

" Excited? Why would I be excited?" I mocked

" Sasuke, Sasuke. Plain, old Sasuke. You'll see her tomorrow." Naruto mentioned

I didn't react though my heart sped faster than a helicopter.

" Who's her? " I asked, annoyed.

" Awww… You're no fun, Sasuke." Naruto pouted as he mumbled something and went to sleep.

I placed my cup on the table.

I took a deep breath to control my hammering heart.

Of course, I'd get to see her.

I smiled at the thought.

Her long hair.

Pink hair.

Her striking green eyes that you could barely see now cause of those big, damn glasses!

The whole reason I hated glasses!

Anyways…

Her gentle smile.

I sighed again.

I would be able to see her after a year.

A year.

A whole friggin year.

I just hoped that she could get it through that thick-skulled brain of hers that I liked her!

Seriously, that girl could be so dense!

Even though she was the smartest girl in the entire school.

God.

Still, I smiled at the thought of seeing her again.

Yes, I know.

I probably sound like a corny person and a liar for saying probably.

The whole reason I had this photo-shoot was to get some emotions out of her.

Rather squeeze some emotions outta her.

Gosh.

That person wore iron-pants.

Not literally.

Though I would love to see her in one.

Ummm…

Forget what I just said.

I finally broke my train of thoughts and faced Naruto.

I scrunched my nose in disgust to find him drooling on my bed.

"Wake up you brat!" I screamed angrily.

.

.

.

SAKURA'S P.O.V.

"Ewww…Even after a whole year, she's still like that." I heard some girl whisper as her friends walked by me.

I pretended not to hear a word.

I always didn't hear.

I just looked at the floor and walked forward.

"Ugh. Look at her ugly face." I heard another girl giggle.

I looked down even more, if it was possible.

I was used to it.

People making fun of me.

Me, being the wuss I was, pretending nothing's wrong.

"-chan! Sakura-chan!"

I looked up to see a purple-haired girl and another with brown hair, tied tightly in a bun smiling warmly at me.

I smiled back.

They were my best friends.

My ONLY friends in the whole entire school.

Hinata and Tenten were among the prettiest girls in school yet they considered me their bestfriend.

We were friends since we were toddlers.

Our moms were close.

"Good morning." I smiled as I hugged my bestfriends.

"How was your summer?" Hinata smiled as she hugged me back.

I laughed.

"The best! All I did was stay home and play video-games that I mastered! " I laughed happily.

Hinata laughed as Tenten rolled her eyes.

"How was your summer?" I asked them.

"Plain. I went to New York and all I did there was go sight-seeing and shopping." Tenten said bored.

"My summer was very fun. I made a trip to Paris and I lived near the Eiffel Tower! I had so much fun!" Hinata laughed

Gosh, their vacations sounded fancy.

We started talking about random things until the bell rang and we all went to our classes.

I was walking to my homeroom when I heard some loud shrieks.

I winced as I tried to block my ears from getting permanently damaged.

I turned around and woohoo! (Sarcasm)

There were group of girls that were blushing as they screamed in joy.

I didn't even have to look around to know who arrived.

Him.

That black-haired model creep.

"Sasuke-sama!" A girl shouted lovestruck.

There he was.

Walking as he ignored all the girls.

Naruto, Neji and Sai were trailing behind him as they smiled at the girls.

Tch.

Suddenly, Sasuke looked to my direction.

Our eyes met.

I could feel chills running down my spine.

From his stare or the glares from the girls?

I had NO idea.

I swear I could see him gulp as he looked away.

Sasuke never gulped.

Unless eating/drinking I guess.

Uchihas' never gulped!

I looked at him suspiciously before shaking my head and walked to my homeroom.

.

.

.

SASUKE P.O.V

"Sasuke-sama! " A group of girls shrieked.

I rolled my eyes.

Girls were so annoying.

They wore makeup so much that you could barely see their real skin.

They wore those long-high-heels that made me feel dizzy just by looking.

Annoying.

Just plain, annoying.

Well…

SHE was an exception though.

I mean, she never wore makeup!

She never wore those high heels!

SHE's not annoying.

"Well, looky there, Sas." I heard Naruto whisper as he smiled and waved at the girls.

I looked to follow his gaze and…

There she was.

Standing.

Right there.

I met her eyes.

Her eyes that were still hidden by those damn-glasses and those long heck-of bangs.

I gulped nervously before looking away.

Even though I looked away….

I could sense her still looking at me suspiciously.

I looked at her just in time to see her shaking her head and leaving.

I sighed.

.

.

.

a/n: Hey! How was it, mates? :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please R&R! I gotta warn ya, More reviews= faster uploaded chapters. Ha! I'M SO LAME! T.T

Much Love, Hanyougal


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Long time! I know, I know. I really suck and I really should jump off a cliff but hey, I'm back! –sigh- Anyways, here's chapter 2!

Much Love,

Hanyougal

.

.

.

.

" Psssst, Haruno!"

I felt a tug on my shirt and I mentally slapped the person for disturbing my focus on my book.

I did a quick check as to whether the teacher was looking or not.

He wasn't.

"Yes?" I whispered politely as I turned around to face her.

I wish I hadn't.

"Hey, can you please pass this note to Sasuke-sama?" She whispered blushing as she forced the note on my hands.

By the looks of it, I could tell it was a love note.

Only a fool would fail to realize that for there were hearts drawn everywhere.

I rolled my eyes knowing she couldn't see through my bangs.

"Why can't you do it?" I asked bored.

"That's cause he sits right in front of you!" She hissed angrily.

Well, as much I hated to admit it.

She was right.

"F-fine." I forced a smile and turned back around.

I gulped nervously as I held the note on my hands.

Why was I getting all nervous?

**That's cause you've never talked to him since "that incident".**

Inner Sakura, I thought I told you not to mention "that incident" to me anymore!

**Psssh. Fine. I'll leave. Good luck!**

Hey! D-don't leave me alone!

Argh! I hate the inner me!

-sigh-

I gulped once again and I took a deep breath.

"Uchiha?" I whispered as I tapped his shoulder.

He suddenly stopped writing and dropped his pen.

I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Y-yeah?" I heard him ask as he didn't turn around.

For some strange reason, Naruto and Neji were smiling and giggling.

First day of school is always strange.

" Here's a note for you." I whispered as I placed the note on his shoulder.

If it was possible, Naruto's grin grew even wider.

I could feel him taking a deep breath when I touched his shoulder.

"From Takahashi-san." I whispered as I went back to reading my book.

I sighed in relief.

**Well, that wasn't too hard was it?**

Tch, Inner Sakura, NOW you come back?

**I don't understand why you found THAT hard.**

I haven't talked to him in years after "that incident"!

**Heh. I thought you weren't going to mention "that incident" anymore?**

Argh! You make me so frustrated!

**Heh. Bye bye!**

Argh!

I snapped away from my train of thoughts when he suddenly took the note and ripped it to bits.

What a jerk!

I turned around to look at Takahashi-san who had started crying.

Grrr! That bastard!

The whole class was taken back when he suddenly stood up and walked to the door.

"Uchiha? What's wrong?" The teacher called out for the 100th time.

He didn't reply as he looked at my direction and looked at me.

I could feel my cheeks heat up and my heart starting to hammer like a helicopter.

He broke our eye contact as he left.

What a weird guy!

.

.

.

.

SASUKE P.O.V

So here I was in English, the one class that I loved.

Although it seemed strange to others, I loved reading and writing.

That's why I loved English.

-cough-

Well, there was another reason to it as well.

This was the only class that I shared with HER.

I broke away from my train of thoughts.

I looked down on my notebook and groaned in defeat.

All I had done was drawings of Sak-.. I mean… some scribbles.

As much as it was affecting my grades, it was hard to focus in English due to her mere presence.

That would definitely explain the 59 I got on my last English test.

I sighed as I started a new page and began working on our assignment.

I was starting to focus more.

That is.. until I felt HER tap my shoulder.

"Uchiha?" I heard her whisper as I stopped writing and dropped my pen in shock.

Damn! Why do I have to be so clumsy?

"Y-yeah?" I whispered back cursing the fact that I stuttered.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Naruto and Neji giggling like little girls.

I held in the urge to just punch them till they couldn't even move a muscle.

I took in a deep breath when I felt her place something on my shoulder.

"Here's a note for you." I heard her whisper.

A note? I could feel my heart hammering against my ribs.

I could see Naruto and Neji giggling as they pretended to be shocked.

Those bastards.

"From Takahashi-san." I heard her whisper once again.

I could feel her hand leave the hold on my shoulder.

Tch!

And here I was, thinking it was from her.

God, I'm lame.

What made me lamer was the fact that my chest hurt.

Like it…. ached.

God, when did I become such a cheesy person?

I sighed as I took the note and ripped it in pieces.

Why bother looking at it when it wasn't from the girl I liked?

I threw the pieces to the floor not bothering to pay attention to the whimpers from the girl.

I stood up and walked to the door as I took a look towards the class.

Everyone was surprised and so was she.

She was patting the girl who was bawling by now.

She looked mad.

God, I hate myself.

I left the room ignoring the calls from my teacher.

Why was I so mad?

Why did I feel like hitting something till I couldn't anymore?

Why was I ditching a class that I valued something as important?

And more importantly,

Why did my chest hurt like I was going to die any second?

I didn't even bother to answer.

.

.

.

.

a/n:

How was it, amigos? Hope you guys enjoyed it and please, please R&R! I understand some of you guys hate me (T.T I don't understand at all!) but I'm back so… I'll upload in 4 days. (4 centuries later.)… See you guys soon! (Maybe)… So, my new year's resolution is to upload faster! (AND to make use of my jogging shoes) -**JUMPS OFF MOUNT EVEREST**-

Much, much love,

Hanyougal xD


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! :'O**

**I'm sorry for not keeping my word! Actually, you should know by now that I suck! **

**-Kneels on the floor and asks for forgiveness- **

**I couldn't write mainly because I had my finals these whole 2 weeks so I didn't even have the time to take a glimpse of my laptop. –HUGS LAPTOP- I was busy studying cause I barely pay attention to my teachers. URGH. I still have one more finals to go. History. My main weakness. I mean, History is soooo boring! If I had to write about the history of Naruto, well… I could write a whole saga. BUT NO! –cough- Why am I babbling like an idiot? –sigh- So, guys I'll be back! HA! I'm so sorry… Oh and if anyone reads this.. Which I'm sure no one would. I am thinking of putting Karin in my story to add spice to the flames(corny, I know). Should I? o.O I'm so sorry, but I will definitely be back!  
**

**Much, much, much love,**

**Hanyougal **


End file.
